Favourite Colour
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Itachi hates his therapist. However, attending appointments just got a lot more interesting. KisaIta, yaoi, lemon


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Favourite Colour**

_For The Cereal Killer_

Itachi Uchiha hated his therapist.

The man was plain creepy, from his pasty white skin to his glowing golden eyes, the long black hair just completing the picture. Itachi hated the condescending tone the man used on him, and the way his eyes lingered too long on Itachi's little brother.

Mostly, he hated that his father _made_ him see him.

The seventeen year old had protested that he did _not _need to see the family therapist. He was fine. But Fugaku had been concerned by his son's anti-social behaviour. Itachi's mother had chimed in to say that they preferred the term 'emo' – she had read it in a magazine. While Itachi had been staring at her in pure disbelief that the word 'emo' was being used to describe him, Sasuke had thrown in his two cents, saying that if Itachi didn't learn social skills now it would affect his performance as part of the family company.

That sealed the deal, as far as his father was concerned. Itachi's glare had shifted to his brother, who found a dead toad in his bed a couple of days later.

Naruto was still bitching to him over it. Itachi didn't see what the big deal was. He had two more.

"So tell me, Itachi. What is your favourite colour?"

And Itachi _hated _how the man always started the sessions with inane questions, designed to 'get him relaxed.'

"Red."

"Your favourite food?"

"Cabbage."

"Your brother's mobile number?"

"Burn in hell."

"Let's begin."

And so it went. Itachi didn't understand what was so wrong with him – he answered honestly, which was better than lying right? He wasn't going to repress who he was, simply because it made him appear 'nicer.'

An hour and a half later, Itachi would skulk out of the building and head home, where he would promptly tell his father that Orochimaru had touched him in an inappropriate place and needed to be fired.

His father ignored him every time.

So Itachi was sent back, again and again.

--

Itachi found it amusing that if you wore black and red, had painted nails and loud music blasting in your ears everyone assumed you were pumping death metal and planning out a satanic ritual in your mind. Like the terrified old lady who was waiting next to Itachi in the waiting room, obviously intimidated by the muffled music she could hear pouring out of the headphones clamped over Itachi's ears.

Never mind that it was actually Elvis.

Itachi repressed a smirk at that. He didn't like loud people, or loud noises. Death Metal included. And Elvis was, after all, The King. Even Itachi could appreciate good music.

And that deep voice... it sent shivers running up Itachi's spine. He had a weakness for a good, deep baritone, one that rolled over your body like chocolate, igniting every nerve.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly as one song swiftly changed to another. He let the music wash over him, carrying away his thoughts for the time being.

A loud commotion, loud enough to be heard over Itachi's music, sounded down the corridor. Itachi's eyes snapped open and his head automatically turned to the source.

"Watch it, Red!"

It was only three words. Only three _syllables. _But each one seemed to strike Itachi like a physical blow. Elvis continued to ramble in his ears, completely forgotten, as Itachi savoured the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

A deliciously dark and sinfully deep voice.

Itachi's eyes moved straight over the green-eyed redhead to the man that towered over him, and everyone in the room.

He stretched to the sky, easily over six foot, his dark hair shot through with blue, cut simply. His dark skin seemed to hold its own blue tint, as though all the colour had seeped out of his deep black eyes to spread over his body.

His dark blue tank-top clung to his heavily muscled form, ending before the low-riding blue jeans, revealing that gorgeous skin further down. One ear was entirely covered in rings, while the other was bare, and three tattoos were barely visibly beneath each eye, slightly bent curves that looked like fish gills. They covered his high cheekbones and brushed the top of his smooth cheeks.

"Damn midget," the man rumbled as he passed the irate and small redhead. Itachi shivered at his voice. It was _heaven._

The man stomped straight through the waiting room and down a hall. Itachi didn't even hesitate before he was on his feet and trailing after him.

Like the King said: You gotta follow that dream.

--

Eyes locked onto a well-muscled ass poorly concealed by the jeans, Itachi stalked his prey down the corridor. The beautiful man stopped by the drink fountain and bent to take a drink, making Itachi's eyes flare as the jeans stretched over his ass.

The movement brought Itachi into his view from the side and the man paused, raising his lips from the stream of water as his eyes slid down Itachi's body. He straightened and turned to fully face him, licking his lips to catch any access water as he did so.

"What have we here?" he murmured, his voice almost visibly crossing the distance to wrap around Itachi, almost like an embrace. Itachi took a step towards the taller man.

"Itachi," he said politely as he extended a hand, although his eyes were definitely _less _than polite in the way they smouldered with lust. "Uchiha."

"Itachi Uchiha," the man repeated, rolling the words around like a treat. Itachi's lips parted and the smallest rush of air shot through them in a slight pant. "The pleasure is, and will be, mine. Kisame Hoshigaki."

Their hands met, Itachi's pale and slender, Kisame's dark and large, and a rush of heat raced from the point of contact straight to Itachi's groin. Itachi didn't even bother shaking Kisame's hand; he simply let his go lax in the grip as he focused on deep black eyes that were locked on his. He could imagine those eyes trailing over his body, following the path of his large hands.

Something darkened in those eyes, and then Itachi found himself being pulled forward by that large hand, straight into a warm, solid chest. Itachi let out the softest moan he had ever released as arms clamped like iron around him. Itachi tilted his head up automatically and a hand grazed his jaw for a moment before Kisame was leaning in.

Their lips met, and Itachi moaned lowly as the sweet tingling of arousal he had been feeling ignited into full blown lust. His hands crept up that broad chest as Kisame's rested on his lower back. Itachi reached up and grabbed two handfuls of soft hair, dragging Kisame's mouth closer. He wanted more. He wanted more of the heat, the taste, the feeling, _everything._

Kisame crashed their bodies together as their movements became faster and sloppier. Tongues rubbed, teeth clacked, and saliva slid down jaws. Itachi couldn't get enough.

When air became an issue, Kisame drew back long enough to attach his mouth to the side of Itachi's neck. Itachi's eyes remained shut as he tilted his head back to the ceiling, stretching his neck out for that questing mouth.

"Well, Itachi, an interesting development."

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he looked over Kisame's bent head to see Orochimaru standing in the centre of the hall, his pathetic assistant Kabuto eyeing them disapprovingly. Kisame kept at his sucking, never leaving Itachi's neck.

"Orochimaru," Itachi was proud his voice was steady. "Am I late for our appointment?"

"No. You have five minutes."

Itachi smirked at the man, a twist of his lips filled with pure sin.

"Then fuck off. I'll see you in five minutes."

Apparently Kisame liked this idea. He shoved Itachi up against the wall, biting his way back up to smirking lips, claiming them eagerly. Itachi's eyes left Orochimaru and he slid his eyelids closed as he gripped broad shoulders. Footsteps sounded, and safe in the knowledge that the pervert snake was not watching them, Itachi relaxed.

Kisame's tongue swirled into his mouth and Itachi chased it with his own. He rubbed his against oddly pointed teeth before he immersed himself in the flavour that belonged purely to Kisame.

Kisame's hands were dipping below the waist, and Itachi decided that it was time to do what do what he did best – leave them wanting more.

"Mmm," Itachi pulled back, ignoring how Kisame went straight to his neck. "This has been lovely, but I have a previous engagement."

"Mmph..." Kisame continued his ministrations. "...mm...No."

"Hn," Itachi slid straight out of Kisame's grasp, leaving the man blinking in surprise. He tugged out his keys, picking up the black sharpie attached to them and reached forward, grabbing a handful of Kisame's top. He dragged the man forward, ignoring the large hands that automatically settled on his ass, and scrawled out his mobile number across the top covering that muscled chest. Capping the sharpie, Itachi leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Kisame's lips, before stepping back, and sauntering down the hall, making sure to swing his hips slightly as he did so.

He could feel Kisame's eyes boring into him from behind and smirked.

--

"So, Itachi, what is your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

--

Itachi had never had sex in a tattoo parlour. But he decided he needed to, immediately. The dark, underwater theme sent all sorts of ideas running through his head, but he finally settled on the one that involved Kisame sitting in the reclining chair, Itachi riding him to orgasm.

"You're here."

The husky baritone sent shivers down Itachi's spine as he leant back against the hard chest behind him. He hadn't even heard Kisame approaching. Arms wrapped around his waist and a hot mouth descended on his neck.

"Hey, Kisame!" the bead curtain separating the back from the front parted, and a bouncy blond appeared. "This the imaginary boyfriend, yeah?"

"Hmm," Kisame didn't lift his lips from Itachi's neck, so the Uchiha simply raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"I look real, don't I?" he asked coolly. "And who the hell are you?"

"Deidara," the man replied. "Kisame's partner, yeah. You wanna piercing?"

"No," Kisame said flatly as he moved his lips to take one of Itachi's earlobes into his mouth. "You're not touching him."

"You don't want me pierced?" Itachi murmured as he tilted his head back to look into Kisame's eyes. Something darkened in those colourless orbs.

"Of course I do," he whispered as he moved towards Itachi's mouth. "But not by him. Your body is _mine._"

"Yet you haven't claimed it completely," Itachi murmured as he lifted his lips to Kisame's. Kisame growled against his mouth.

"I was planning on changing that _today_," he growled, looking up at Deidara. "But someone who I specifically told _not _to be here, is here."

"I'm leaving!" Deidara said, raising a hand in defence. "I was just picking up some sketches Sasori left here."

"Get out already," Kisame ordered as Itachi pressed soft kisses to his jaw. He wasn't fussed about the audience – he just wanted to get started already. "You know I'm a patient person, Deidara, but you're testing that patience."

"Going!"

The blond hurried past them, winking at Itachi as he vanished out the door. As soon as it fell shut behind him Kisame moved, releasing Itachi and crossing to the door. He locked it with a loud click before he turned to face Itachi. Itachi smirked over his shoulder before sauntering to the client chair, sitting on it and reclining.

Itachi stretched his arms up over his head as he tilted his head to the side, silently beckoning Kisame over. The man didn't hesitate.

In three steps he was beside Itachi, pinning his hands above his head with one hand as his other dove up under Itachi's loose black top. He stroked the skin softly for a moment with his calloused hands before his lips moved in to cover Itachi's.

Itachi arched into both the kiss and the hand, his mouth falling open instantly. Kisame's tongue probed his mouth slowly, licking everything carefully as his hand found a nipple. He tweaked it, earning a slight gasp, before he moved to the other.

"Come on," he whispered against Kisame's lips, wanting the quick desperation they always felt. "Kisame..."

"Patience," Kisame rumbled in reply as he slid Itachi's top up towards his head. "I'm a very patient person. I plan to sample you slowly, exploring your entire body, ignoring what you want, and giving you what you need."

"God..." Itachi groaned as he flexed his wrists in Kisame's hold. "Keep talking."

"You want to hear more?" Kisame rumbled as pulled Itachi's top up over his head. He briefly released his hands and Itachi flung the top aside before allowing Kisame to gently press his hands against the chair head again. "You want to hear all the delicious details about how I'm going to fuck you right here, on this very chair? You want to hear about how I plan to explore your body first? How I plan to lick _everything_? You want to hear how I plan to bury my face between your perfect cheeks and lick your ass until you scre-"

"Kisame..." Itachi moaned as the words rushed over him like water. "Do it..."

Kisame ran his hands down Itachi's smooth, soft skin, causing the other man to writhe against him. He leant in and captured those tempting lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth as Itachi lifted a leg to rest on his back.

Kisame didn't stay long at his lips. He moved down, burning a trail of fire onto Itachi's skin as he made his way past the neck, leaving a couple of marks, down over the chest, sucking on a nipple along the way, to Itachi's tone stomach, which he traced with his tongue. He was lapping at pale hipbones when Itachi decided he'd had enough of his teasing. He bucked his hips in the air silently, wanting Kisame to get on with it.

Instead, Kisame stepped back, stripping his plain white tank top off slowly, tossing it aside when it was clear. Itachi sat bolt-upright, his hands immediately flying to trace firm muscles and a _perfect _six-pack. Perfect. Just perfect. Itachi himself was slim and toned, but this... this was gorgeous.

"Lay back, baby," Kisame growled. "Those pants are coming off."

Itachi lifted his hips as he obediently stretched out. Kisame undid the button on his jeans slowly, pulling the zipper down as he locked eyes with Itachi. Itachi's lips parted invitingly and Kisame leant in, keeping the kiss soft and gentle. Kisame tugged the jeans down, pulling away to remove shoes as he reached Itachi's feet. He pressed a soft kiss to one foot before he looked back up and grinned.

"No underwear?" he purred. "Eager."

Itachi didn't reply. He drifted a hand down his body, tweaking a nipple on the way, and gathered his hard cock up in one hand, giving it a long leisurely stroke.

"Stop that," Kisame ordered. Itachi ignored him. "If you don't stop that I'll spank you."

Itachi let out a small moan and his cock hardened even further. Kisame smirked at that, running his hands up Itachi's thighs.

"I think you like that idea," Kisame whispered. "Should I? Turn you over my knee? Smack that lily white ass until it's red and warm? And then soothe the hurt with my tongue?"

"Yes..." Itachi whispered. "Oh God..."

"Very well, then."

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hips and dragged him forward. He lifted the lithe man up quickly, sitting down on the tattooist's stool and bending Itachi over his knees. Itachi growled at the indignity of his position – his head was practically on the ground.

"Count them," Kisame ordered. "And you had best not lose count or I'll double them."

"Yes, sir," Itachi whispered as he gave his ass a slight wiggle. Kisame snarled wordlessly above him as a hand fell onto that moving ass instantly, smacking it.

"One..." Itachi shivered beneath him. Kisame did it again. "Two."

Kisame kept going. He slapped Itachi's ass over and over until it was rosy red. Then he leant down and bathed the hurt with his tongue, drawing those sweet soft moans from Itachi. His love was quiet, and would never scream out in ecstasy, but that was just what Kisame wanted. Itachi's sounds were for him and him alone.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered. "Now."

Kisame spread Itachi's cheeks carefully, sliding his tongue in between them. The angle was odd, but he found Itachi's puckered entrance and lapped at it. Itachi's breathing became ragged, and Kisame increased his efforts, his tongue sliding straight inside of his lover. Itachi's legs jerked slightly, but he remained otherwise silent.

Kisame sucked hard, his tongue sliding as deep inside of Itachi as it could get. He moaned slightly, and Itachi twitched beneath him. He did it again, burying his face further in those two perfect cheeks.

"Kisame..." Itachi's voice was soft and breathy. "Come on."

Kisame withdrew, wiping his mouth absently as he pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket. He coated three of his fingers and teased Itachi's entrance with one, pleased that the man couldn't see what he was doing. He dipped the finger inside, teasingly, before withdrawing it.

"Kisame!" Itachi hissed. Kisame chuckled, pressing an open kiss to Itachi's back as he pressed the finger fully inside. Itachi clenched around him, and Kisame smiled as he swirled his second finger around the entrance before pushing it in alongside the other.

Itachi let out a small moan, pressing back on it. Kisame thrust them in, moving them apart to stretch him properly. A third finger followed, and soon Itachi was well and truly stretched. Kisame kept the fingers going, just to torture Itachi. He wanted to hear him beg. He wanted to hear this proud man asked to be fucked.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered. "Come on... do it..."

"Do what?" Kisame asked, running his free hand over Itachi's back. "What do you want, baby?"

"You know," Itachi hissed. "Do it."

"Do what?" Kisame knew Itachi would be annoyed at him later, but it would be worth it. "What?"

"Fuck me," Itachi snarled. "Now!"

That was all Kisame needed to hear. He slid his fingers out slowly and lifted Itachi easily back onto the client chair. He Itachi glared at him from behind messy hair, and Kisame couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him softly. Itachi bit his lip, and Kisame withdrew with a smirk. Kisame quickly rid himself of his jeans, causing Itachi to moan as his thick, dark cock was revealed. He coated it teasingly, smirking at Itachi the whole while.

"Come on, baby," he murmured. "I'm going to fuck you so good."

Itachi spread his legs and Kisame clambered up onto the chair with him, lifting his legs and wrapping them around his waist. Itachi locked them there. Kisame reached down and grabbed his own swollen cock, guiding it to the waiting entrance. Itachi reached up to grip those wide broad shoulders as Kisame slowly pushed in.

Itachi hissed, his eyes sliding closed as his nails dug tight into Kisame's shoulders. Kisame rested his large hands on Itachi's hips as he moved in, moaning deeply as heat clamped down on him.

"Fuck..." he hissed. "God, baby, so tight..."

"Big..." Itachi whispered as he pushed back on him. "Huge."

"Thank you," Kisame chuckled as he thrust slightly. "Get used to it. This is the only cock you're gonna feel for the rest of your life."

Itachi's back arched as Kisame thrust in deeply. He rocked into the thrusts, obviously wanting more, but Kisame kept it slow and deep. He soon hit Itachi's prostate, and the man bucked his hips in encouragement.

Kisame set up a rhythm. Three deep, two shallow, just to tease him. Itachi was sucking on his pierced lobe, rolling the earrings over his tongue as Kisame thrust harder. Itachi's face was flushed with arousal, and his eyes sparkled with lust. Kisame loved it. He wanted more. His thrusts became faster and deeper as he fucked Itachi into the chair.

He knew he'd never look at the chair the same. Every time he tattooed or pierced someone in it he'd think of this. Of fucking his deliciously tight boyfriend into it. Of making him groan and moan. Of every delicious second as he claimed this gorgeous, beautiful man as his own.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered at last. "God... talk to me. Please."

"You like my voice, don't you? Maybe if you're good I'll fuck you to Johnny Cash singing in the background..." Itachi moaned at that suggestion – Johnny Cash was one of his favourite singers. "How would you like that? His voice serenading you... _my _voice whispering all manner of dirty things in your ear, like how tight you are, how much I love to fuck you, how fucking perfect you are..."

"_God..._" Itachi couldn't stop the slight cry. "Kisame!"

"Oooo you like that," Kisame continued to thrust. "But only if you're good... if not, I'll have to punish you. Again."

Itachi clawed at Kisame's back as a hand wrapped around his cock tightly. He stroked Itachi softly, wanting him to come all over him.

"Come on, Itachi," Kisame groaned. He was so close, and he wanted to come with his lover. "I want to feel you. Come on, baby!"

Itachi groaned, arching his back as his toes curled. His cock spurted between them, spraying his own chest and splattering Kisame's. Kisame managed two more thrusts into that gripping heat before he gave in and came, exploding inside of Itachi in a shower of ecstasy and rapture.

"God, you're mine," Kisame whispered as he crashed his lips down onto Itachi's, still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm. "All mine. No one can have you."

"And you're mine," Itachi whispered tiredly as he stroked Kisame's sweat-soaked hair. "Uchiha's are very possessive beings. I warn you now, if another person so much as looks at you I'm going to drag you to the nearest available surface and demand you fuck me."

Kisame chuckled, kissing Itachi softly and sweetly. "I can deal with that."

"You better. Because I'm not letting you go."

"That's mutual."

--

"So, Itachi, what's your favourite food?"

"Shark meat."

"..."


End file.
